Surprises
by Satari-Raine
Summary: A dream isn't to be taken lightly, but his family want Johan to know he doesn't need to carry the burden alone. - Johan, Gem Beasts


**Disclaimer: **I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX or any of the characters depicted in the story. Proper rights are owned by the respected owners individually.

**Notes:** For **Cheeky-Eyes. **I hope you enjoy this, my friend!

_**Surprises**_  
**by. Satari-Raine**

* * *

The house was, to his surprise, nothing short of lively as Johan rubbed his eyes sleepily. His fingers were sore as he shaped his hand into a fist and unrolled it, feeling the tingling sensation all the way up his arms. The kitchen was bright and Johan looked through blurry eyes to realize he had fallen asleep working on his deck.

Looking around, he frowned when he caught the smell of cinnamon was coming from his microwave, shaking his head in confusion. The light overhead highlighted his pale skin and the dark lines underneath his eyes, causing Johan to sigh as he closed his eyes, frowning at the intrusive glow. The whole area around him was just too bright, too much for his sleepy mind to want to deal with.

_You needed the rest, Johan._

Rainbow Dragon's silken voice echoed in his head and heart, and he managed a smile. "Yeah, I know. Guess I've just been so busy to sleep and it's caught up to me. Hahah..."

Neither the spirit nor the man elaborated on Johan's awkward laughter as the duelist picked up his deck.

"Don't worry. I'll be okay." He continued as the silence stretched on. Numb fingers dug into blue spikes seconds later, got caught, and Johan ground his teeth as he yanked his hand free with a wince. He looked out towards the kitchen window, and frowned when he couldn't see the light of day. Standing, he walked towards the sink. His bare feet tingled as the smacked against the wood floor, the chill wrapping around his legs like a snake's embrace. The cold metal from the faucet chilled his hands, and he splashed the freezing water on his face, mentally cursing at the sensation and then frowning at his own thoughts.

_As you say._

"You don't believe me?" He teased. Walking back to the table on sleep-numbed legs took more effort than he liked. Plopping down into the chair and picking up his deck again was a much easier task.

_I highly doubt you have any other choice than to be well, considering who you have as a family._

Johan smiled, and just as he was about to reply, he was interrupted.

"Johan! You must come see this!"

"Rubi, bi bi!"

"Hey, what is that - _Squawk_!"

Blinking, Johan mumbled curiosities to himself as he placed his deck down on the kitchen table, Amber Mammoth and Rainbow Dragon urging him from inside the deck to answer to the other spirits' calls. Leaving with a loud yawn, he walked towards the doorway connecting the small room and the kitchen, raising an eyebrow as Ruby Carbuncle jumped excitedly.

Cobalt Eagle was perched on the couch, vaguely embarrassed by what Johan guessed was that loud squawk as Topaz Tiger sent the bird a smug showing of his canines.

"Is the little bird scared?"

Amethyst Cat was watching the television in front of the group of spirits cautiously, while Ruby on the other hand had no qualms about pawing against the dusty, flashing screen in delighted interest. Emerald Turtle was at the edge of the couch, his shell illuminated by the overhead light, watching the small spirit bounce around with light eyes.

Laughing at the familiar and warm sight of the room filled with his family, he scooped Ruby up playfully. Topaz leaped down and stood near Johan next to the medium-sized television set, and Ruby trilled at him happily as Johan leaned down to scratch behind the tiger's ears. It never failed to fill him with joy, knowing he had an entire family devoted and dedicated to him. One that was pleased to see him and did their absolute best to see him smile.

He frowned at the thought, at the guilt that swept in silently as he shook his head.

'_And what have I been doing? Worrying them, that's what.'_

Suddenly, noticing Sapphire Pegasus in the corner of the room with an all too knowing look in his eyes, Johan chuckled in embarrassment, remembering what he came in here for and quickly dodging what would've been questions from the horse as to why he still looked so tired.

"Okay, what is going on, you guys? Isn't it kind of late to have a party?"

Any answer was cut off by a loud boom coming from the television screen.

"_Reow_!"

Topaz Tiger leaped up, white black-striped fur standing on edge as he jumped away from the television to crouch behind the pale ocean-blue couch, glaring madly at the offending noise box. Cobalt Eagle let out a loud haughty caw, pleased at the majestic tiger's show of fear as he flapped his wings.

"Looks like the big bad kitty is the scared one now!"

Amethyst Cat frowned, eyes dark as she followed Topaz behind the couch, muttering something about 'making sure he wasn't crying.' Earning a curious look from Johan, she just tossed her head in reply, causing the duelist to smile knowingly and laugh, shooting a grin at Cobalt Eagle. Moments passed before Topaz crept out from the couch, refusing to meet anyone's eyes. Amethyst soon followed, and after a few more trills from Cobalt and Emerald, Johan peeked at the television screen. The couch swallowed him comfortably as he sat next to Emerald Turtle, Ruby pouncing on the reptile's shell.

Images flashed on the screen, scenes of people dressed in attire Johan vaguely remembered as kimonos – traditional formal Japanese garbs. Young children were bouncing around, happily holding up what the duelist recognized as sparklers while larger fireworks boomed in the nighttime sky above.

"It seems to be a festival of some sort." Sapphire Pegasus quipped from the corner of the room, snorting afterwards as Johan nodded in affirmation.

"Do they…have fireworks around here, Johan?" Topaz Tiger's voice hovered above the sound of the movie, and Johan laughed at the awkward tone in the spirit's growl.

"Only during big occasions, like New Year's." He replied, watching as the screen exploded with a close up view of different colors, all weaving and tying themselves to one another as the contrasted against the dim stars. It was different in Norway – fireworks were prohibited for personal use except for big events.

He had remembered going one year, when he was much younger – standing all by himself with a pleased smile as a rainbow of colors exploded against the stars in a loud, flashy spectacle. He couldn't sleep that night; his body had still pulsed in tune with the explosions long after they were finished, and the shapes the colors had created danced behind his eyes whenever they were closed.

As he watched the screen flicker from dazzling colors and loud explosions to smiling faces, he took a slow sweep of his gaze across each visible member of his family, picturing himself with them as they watched the event the people in the movie were so happy about. The thought made him smile, albeit tiredly, and as he reached over to pat Emerald Turtle's shell softly, he mentally made a note to attend this year.

"Can we go this year?" Amethyst Cat and Cobalt Eagle asked simultaneously, causing Johan to chuckle.

'_I swear I'm an open book to them.'_

Laughing, he nodded to himself. They need some excitement, and Johan was sure Ruby's reactions would be more than enough fun to watch.

"Sure."

With the promise made with a smile as his family cheered, he stood and walked into the kitchen, Ruby following close behind him. She leaped, grabbing on to the back of his t-shirt as she scampered up, causing Johan to twist around wildly in the doorway until she found her way in his arms. He didn't miss the worried look in her eyes as she got comfortable.

A small smile was the reply she received.

'_I'm okay now, Ruby.' _He didn't speak aloud, and the thought bounced against the walls of his mind, struggling to be vocalized.

Cradling her in one arm, he used his other to cover up a loud yawn as he sauntered over to the table. Leaping down, she pawed the deck, and at once, Johan felt Rainbow Dragon's and Amber Mammoth's pleased voices as she trilled to them about Johan's promise. Walking across the kitchen, he tuned out from the conversation as he placed his hand on the microwave handle, freezing it there as he stared ahead before shaking his head. Opening the door, he grabbed the lukewarm buns and proceeded to stuff one in his mouth. The taste was powerful, almost overwhelming, and he choked the sweet down, breathing a sigh of content.

Suddenly, he looked up. Blinked, shook his head, and blinked again.

Then, he smiled.

"Hey, come look outside!"

Whispers rushed his senses as he felt their presence beside him near the small kitchen window, all curious to know what Johan was interested in. When they found it, Ruby was the first one to cheer. Leaping from the window sill, she dashed to the back door, eager to get though despite not having the benefits of a solid body. Johan walked over, unlatching the door and opening it, watching as Ruby dashed off into the night.

"She always is energetic. She needs to share some of her energy with me." Emerald Turtle spoke as the spirits all walked outside, taking their time. Johan chuckled, running towards the front door to grab his coat that he had haphazardly dropped a day ago, not caring then. Yesterday's memory was traded for now as Johan ran out the back door. His sight slipped out of focus, and only when he felt the soft chilly grass underneath his bare feet, he looked up.

The sky carried a blanket of wispy colors, all flowing and swaying to create a river of fused blue, green, red and pink. The stars twinkled and danced in matching movement, and Johan swore the world moved underneath as he let himself get caught up in the sight.

"Whoa…"

Bundling his overcoat around him and shoving his numb hands into the plaid ocean-blue pockets, he looked around. His family was scattered all around the surrounding area, Rainbow Dragon gaining his upmost attention as he watched the dragon fly skyward, wrapping himself carefully around a bundle of trees. His body was almost as bright as the sky - like they matched - and Johan couldn't help but smile at the ethereal sight. Amethyst Cat and Emerald Turtle were further down, standing calmly on the slope of the rural countryside as they craned they heads skyward. Johan walked down, laughing as he saw Ruby jumping on Topaz Tiger in excitement, and stood next to the pink feline.

"You're relaxed again, Johan."

He shouldn't have expected anything less from her.

"Yeah."

Amethyst Cat turned her head to look at Johan as the words tumbled out of his mouth, staring until he saw her purple orbs lighten to a soft violet. The color shinned as he saw the Aurora Borealis reflected in her gaze. "You need to stop worrying so much, Johan. That…nightmare is over."

Johan nodded. "I know."

His coat shifted as a night-born breeze drifted by, the ends brushing against his hips. Sometime after the words were forgotten, floating endlessly in the air, Johan settled himself down into the grass. Ruby made her presence known by leaping into Johan's open lap, curling up to continue watching the sky.

_Johan._

Amber Mammoth met Johan's gaze as the duelist sat up and looked around, eyes locking from across the field.

_Amethyst is right. You shouldn't keep yourself occupied with that silly dream._

"It wasn't silly. After what happened…" He trailed off, not surprised when the three spirits around him didn't ask what he was talking about. They knew too well about it, a fact that didn't help the anger bubbling inside him. He heard a rustle in the grass, and Amethyst Cat was gone, walking towards the trees where Rainbow Dragon was residing within.

She was always perceptive, giving him privacy when it was needed most.

_You do know that regardless of what anyone would say or do, we are still a family and we won't be separated again._

"I know that, Amber Mammoth." His hands fell to his lap, resting atop of Ruby. Warm tingles danced on his skin at the contact, and her trills calmed his pulse. "I don't know why I even bothered to believe that stupid nightmare."

_Dreams are not meant to be taken lightly. It wasn't wrong of you to take notice of it; they happen for a reason. _Rainbow Dragon shifted in the trees, floating higher in the sky as his scales brushed against the treetops.

Johan nodded and closed his eyes, blocking off the view of the stars and the colors.

The dream wasn't even clear anymore, and Johan frowned, annoyed at the fact that a phantom memory had bothered him that bad. Only flashes remained, so distant yet so_strong_ in his mind, most of him angered beyond belief at the stream of slander against him and his family, the pain in their eyes at every word. When he had awoke, his blood had boiled with the carried-over rage, and his eyes stung at the fact that when the nightmare was about to end, his family wasn't by his side.

He was all alone.

When he focused on reality, he heard them calling out. He had let the shaky relief swamp him as old scars burned, the thoughts of being alone _again_ causing them to flare in his heart. And as much as he tried to hide it, the rage lingered into the day and on into the night. And it had _bothered_ him.

More than he wanted himself to believe.

It didn't help that now, as much as it bothered him, was around the same time he had lost everything at the hands of a twisted love in a different world all because of someone he couldn't replace now.

Those recollections of hell just couldn't be forgotten.

_It's only when dreams lie and are still believed is when it becomes trouble. _The dragon's voice brought him back to reality, and his half-lidded eyes watched the grass sway in front of him. He didn't trust himself to speak right away, his throat burning as he counted the seconds.

Then: "…You're right. Hell, even _she'd_ laugh at me, getting all worked up over something like this."

Ruby nuzzled his hands gently and Amethyst Cat walked back to brush her muzzle against his arm, eyes flashing at _her_ mention. Johan didn't overlook it, but said nothing.

_Next time, let us comfort you instead of making us wait for your smile to come back. It's understandable that you'd want privacy, considering what the dream…reminded you of. However, always remember that a family shares everything – pain and happiness alike. _Amber Mammoth spoke again, and everyone's voice echoed in agreement. _And next time…_

"Hm?"

_When you wake up, believe in the reality that you have us, and no nightmare - past or present - can change that._

Johan opened his eyes. His coat was tight around him, the wind was gentle and although the air was cold, he enjoyed the numb sensation. Looking up at the colors, he branded the image in his mind as his eyes mapped out stars and repeated those words over and over in his head. Then, he laughed and watched the sky dance around him as his family settled themselves near him, and thought of fireworks.

* * *

Comments, questions, and critique are welcomed.


End file.
